The true challenge in inventing a new flowmeter or designing one based on an existing principle of operation arises from the requirement that a good flowmeter has to measure low fluid velocities reliably and accurately. The intensity of kinematic or fluid dynamic signals employed in the determination of the flow rate fades away as the flow velocity becomes lower and lower. As a consequence, no mater how good a transducer converting the fluid mechanical signals to the electrical signals is, there is always a minimum flow velocity of a finite magnitude below which minimum velocity the flowmeter fails to measure the flow rate. The goal in the advancement of the flow measurement technology is to find a method or principle that lowers the minimum value of measurable flow velocity as much as possible, as the versatility as well as the accuracy of the flowmeter is usually indicated by the ability of the flowmeter to measure the possibly lowest value of the flow velocity. The conventional wisdom suggests that one should select the most pronounced form of the fluid dynamic signals and employ the most sensitive transducer converting the fluid dynamic signals to electric signals. Once the most sensitive transducer is employed to measure the most pronounced form of the fluid dynamic signals in the construction of a flowmeter, does it imply that the dead end of the technology is reached?